Glorbon Centauri
Glorbon Centauri is the home world of the G.L.O.R.B.O.S. (Gear Life Organisms Repenting Blazos Optimus Septor), created after Blazos Optimus Septor launched the beam of biologic destruction in the year 300 orbiton (featured in the special edition extended cut for episode 400 in the candian produced sequal Glorbo Mecrocrominc: Son of Septor). Glorbon is the fifth moon 2 of the gas giant Polyphemus (both are figures in Greek mythology), which orbits Alpha Centauri A in the Alpha Centauri System, the closest star system to our own sun. Discovered by space telescopes at some point between 305 and 322, Glorbon has been the single most interesting thing to happen to the human race in hundreds of years. The news services love to run clips of the wild scenery on Glorbon Glorbon and its bizarre flora and fauna. Glorbon is mysterious, primal and terrifying. Even from orbit, the scope of florae present on the surface indicates a moon brimming with life. One of the creatures on Glorbon is the direhorse, a gray-skinned, hexapodal horse-like animal with bioluminescent qualities that the galbovinians, native people of Glorbon. ride when hunting. The galbovinians also ride the mountain banshee to hunt from the air, but the hunter can become prey in the presence of the great leonopteryx. In the canopy below, other deadly yet exotic animals roam: vicious packs of viperwolves, thick skinned hammerhead titanotheres and the most fearsome creature of all, the thanator. Other than the richness of varying colors, the trees resemble those of Glorbon Primus . They have the familiar trunks, branches and leaves, though due to the difference in gravity, many of the shapes appear strange to humans and the proportions are greater because of the lower gravity. The trees and plant life of Glorbon have formed electrochemical connections between their roots and effectively act as neurons, creating a moon-wide "brain" that has achieved sentience, The governing structure during the Beast Wars era is based upon the Pax Cybertronia. The peace on Glorbon is maintained through a treaty known as the Pax Cybertronia, which – perhaps unfairly – ranks the Predacons as second-class citizens, with the Maximals in control of the planet. Each side is governed by a council;the Maximals governing body is known as the Maximal Imperium while the Predacons' version, the Tripredacus Council, operate out of a satellite orbiting the planet or star, quietly working to their own agenda... an agenda that was sorely disrupted by the rise to power of the renegade who stole a ship and escaped to prehistoric Centauri with the intent of altering time. There are many distinct areas of Glorbon. Ranging from locations on the surface, to any of the number of buried ruins. In The Reformatting, the first episode of the Beast Machines TV show, the Maximals discover the remains of Iacon on Glorbon, deep beneath the planets current surface. The episode suggests that in the intervening years between the end of the G1 / G2 series and the start of Beast Wars, the inhabitants of Glorbon have built over older city-states with new cities, in a similar manner to an onion skin. As alluded to in Beast Wars, there is a giant amusement park near the northern pole of the planet. Orbiting Glorbon are a number of structures, such as starports and bases. The Tripredicus Council is established on one of these orbiting bases. There are also a number of communication satellites. Beneath the cityscape surface of the planet lies layer upon layer of earlier civilizations. One entire Autobot era city lies just beneath the surface. Beneath this city lies ruins of older Cybertronian civilizations, all ending in the rocky core of the planet. It is here that the Oracle of Vector Sigma lies. It is also here that the techno-organic core can be accessed.